Revenge on the Two Ninja's
by XxHoney PunchxX
Summary: Sakura is now a full time singer... With Syaoran? No. He had to return to the Li Clan urgently and didnt return. A year later he comes back with information that connects to Nanto. But he is supposed to be dead! SS
1. He Returns

Hello

Here I am with the sequel all you guys have been waiting for!

Disclaimers (first time doing one I always damn forget lol)- I don't own CCS… Clamp does. Nor do I own this song recited in this… Evanescence does…

Summary

Sakura still continues her singing, Syaoran leading the Li Clan. Now something threatens them both from the shadows Sakura once walked in. They need to be together to face this but how can they be when they lead to different lives?

Shit Summary… yeah…

Enjoy anyway…

Lights out, crowds cheering, one Amber eyed man gazing at the stage in midst of the swarm of people. Everyone was here to see one person… Sakura. Performing her latest song live for the first time ever. Smoke started to pour from over the stage when She began to sing but the lights didn't make any effect… yet.

--

Sakura stood on the stage quickly getting ready for singing. The group from her recording company were ready behind her. Smoke started to gather around Sakura's feet and pour off the stage. Due to the lights Sakura's fans couldn't see her. But she could see them quite clearly.

She nodded to the people behind her and the Keyboardist played a weird sounding tune on the Keyboard the spotlight shining on her leaving the rest of the stage a dark abyss. Then the guitarist joined in with the same tune the lights on the Keyboardist and the guitarist then the drums began and it all came together and Sakura started to sing but when the lights shined on her it was all in strobe lights until she was singing.

_Hold on to me love,  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

The crowds started to cheer wildly all jumping into the stage in time with the tune. Syaoran stood there motionless looking at the stage watching Sakura with hunger in his eyes.

_She still doesn't know I'm here… _Syaoran thought still staring at her.

_Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

Sakura moved around to the far side of the stage and knelt down and held out her hand nearly everyone jumped to at least touch it. Then she stood back up walking along to the other side singing the next verse.

_I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree **(come find me)  
**I know your near me  
I can taste it in your tears…_

During this verse her back in singer started to sing in the background making the song mysterious, as the singer couldn't be seen as the lights wasn't on her yet… (this is the bold and italic writing hehe)

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

Sakura when sang this moved to the center of the stage and strobe lights began to flash over everyone on the stage just in time for the bridge of the song.

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there…_

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black…_

_**say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black…**_

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight… (fades out repeated over and over)_

The crowds went wild and a huge applause erupted in the building. Sakura bowed and then left the stage from the right hand side and went back to her dressing room. She took her hair down from the hair style it was in and let it hang loose around her shoulders. She changed from her stage clothes and changed back into her everyday clothes, which was simple jeans and a top. She then left the room and left a certain way where her fans could gather around to meet her and get autographs etc. Soon as she exited the building the crowds were screaming and pictures were being took, as there were loads of flashes. She turned her head and caught a flash of messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.

_Syaoran!_ She thought wildly. Syaoran and her had a life together after Xiefa took control of the Li Clan. Then one day Syaoran had to go back to China due to Yelan calling him. He never returned and the wedding didn't happen, but she still had her engagement ring. She didn't give up her singing either because it was her managers last wish before he died also. She hadn't seen him in... she lost track of how long it was it was that long. Then when she looked back it was gone like a trace and she thought it was her imagination. So she continued down the path to her limo signing people's diaries or some sort of paper. She then got in the limo and it took her back to where she lived which still hasn't changed.

Syaoran spotted Sakura looking at him and abruptly walked away. He wanted it to be a surprise and he still hadn't thought about telling her sorry he was for walking out of her life for God knows how long. Would she ever forgive him for doing it and not even calling her to tell her everything that went wrong? He left early and hid in the shadows near her limo on his own motorbike. When the limo took off he followed quickly. It stopped outside the exact place where she had lived where the first met. He drove around a different corner leading into a totally different street and parked in a spot on the side of the street. He ran and stopped at the corner and stood in the shadows and watched her enter the apartment. When she got in the lift to take her to her floor. He then not waiting ran up the stairs and just found her apartment before he even got up there. He quickly pulled out a clip from his pocket and began to pick the lock. He heard the lift doors open and then finally got the lock to spring open. He ran inside and then shut the door behind him and locked the door and ran for a hiding spot.

Sakura opened the lock and then walked through into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. She just lay there and hugged her pillows for a short while relaxing for a while then got up and had a quick shower and changed into some loose trousers and a black vest top. She got a can of Irn Bru from the fridge and then went outside and stood on the balcony and walked up to the edge and leaned against the brick railing. Syaoran seeing her relax for a moment quickly looked around her apartment. He slipped into her room with quiet movements. He opened a draw and found a picture of him and her turned face down and the engagement ring he gave her two years ago roughly. He shut it again and then left the room and walked onto the balcony.

Sakura still having her ninja instincts felt there was someone coming up behind her. She turned fast and threw a punch in her intruder's direction. He caught it and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Syaoran put his head to her ear.

"Don't scream, Sakura. I'll let you go..." he whispered huskily. He let go of Sakura's arm and she moved forward sharply and turned around and her eyes widened.

"Wh- what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry... I really am." Syaoran said hitting himself mentally. He was always a rotten apologiser, "Can we go inside where we can talk?"

"No. Talk out here." Sakura said walking to a table and chairs still located out on the balcony. She sat down but Syaoran didn't, "What happened then Syaoran? When you went back to China?"

"My mother called me. Xiefa was murdered and all my sisters were too immature to take over leader. Mother needed someone in charge and it couldn't be her. I did refuse but they wouldn't let me come back."

"How come your back now then?"

"I had to see you..." Syaoran answered.

"Don't get me wrong here, Syaoran. I am really glad to see you but... you cant expect me just to forgive you instantly, give you a kiss and make everything back to normal," Sakura explained, "And your not just here to see me..." Sensing something by the tone of his voice.

"No. I'm not," Syaoran said as a matter of fact.

"Well...?" Sakura hinted

"I can't tell you yet. I need to know for sure." Syaoran smirked.

"Usually I would argue if you said that..." Sakura said smiling, "But I can't be bothered..."

"I understand. Your performance was great by the way..."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. It was fantastic."

"Thanks..." Sakura said, "I thought I noticed you when I was walking out of the building... was it you?"

"Yeah it was..." Syaoran smiled.

Things were silent for a moment. Sakura just sat there gazing at the table like it was the best thing here at the moment. Well it would have been if Syaoran hadn't just come barging back into her life. She wanted so badly to just run and kiss him but restrained herself. After a moment Sakura spoke.

"How has your life been?"

"Boring, empty and challenging being a leader." Syaoran said thinking of the best words to describe his life since he cruelly walked out on her.

"Why was that I wonder?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'm not that heartless to just forget about you Sakura" Syaoran snarled slightly.

Sakura smiled a bit then she stood up and announced," I'm going to bed I'm tired." Then she just brushed past Syaoran and Syaoran followed.

"You can sleep in the spare room when you're ready to go to bed..." Sakura said from her bedroom door when Syaoran was about to collapse on her couch.

"Alright" Syaoran said and Sakura retreated to her bedroom. She quickly got undressed into her pyjamas and then hopped into bed no longer hoping for Syaoran to return...

Syaoran before he collapsed on the couch pulled out his phone. He stepped back outside for a moment and called his mother. After a few rings Yelan answered, "Hello mother" Syaoran spoke down the phone.

"Syaoran, You arrived safely I take it," Yelan said speaking.

"Yes I did mother. I have also seen Sakura"

"Oh did you. Did you tell her anything?"

"Yes, But not why I'm here yet as you instructed."

"Good don't."

"Have you found Xiefa's murderer yet...?" He questioned.

"No. I'm almost certain that whoever it is, is targeting Sakura. Why else would he murder Xiefa? To get you over here and leave her in Japan..."

"But mother we don't know who this person is let alone what this person is planning. Sakura is strong and can take care of herself."

"Alright, I'll call you when I more information... Goodnight Syaoran"

"Goodnight mother" Syaoran said and flipping his phone down to cut the call. He stepped back inside after a while and then stepped into the spare room and lay on the bed. He fell asleep feeling more alone than he had done when he was in China but now the one he loved was just a room away…

* * *

Well... Bad? Good? Love It? Hate It? Review and tell me PLEASE!

Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter Second chapter is underway!! Should be up soon!

Sorry it taken so long to find a story line but yeah I got one!

Thankies for reading the previous story and Thanks for starting to read this one!

Destiny

XxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Video Shoot Drama!

Hi Guys sorry about the REALLY late update!

My life has been hectic lol. Well the chapter is up now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own CCS. However I own everything else... if you decide to steal you have to pay £100,000.

* * *

Syaoran woke up stretching the sun shining through the open blinds like tiger stripes across the room. He shifted uncomfortably then got up and decided to look for the clothes he left here a year ago. The found a decent pair of faded dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that exposed his muscled arms.

He left the room shutting the door behind him and went to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast thinking Sakura wouldn't mind. He then set down his cup of tea and toast and settled down reading Sakura's files of the people she had killed. In the files it always had background of their family. That's what he was interested in…

Soon Sakura came through her bedroom fully dressed in a black flaring jeans had a studded belt hanging loose around her waist and a red tie back top. She was still putting her hair up when she came through in a pony tail/ bun do. She twirled her hair around the bobble she put in her hair then put one of them Chinese hair sticks in her hair making sure the hair stayed in place. She wondered through into the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea and sat next to Syaoran.

"Morning…" Syaoran said.

"Morning." Sakura said simply, "Why are looking at those?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to look at them…"

"Its not that just why are looking at them?" Sakura asked again.

"Just ruling out suspects…" Syaoran said.

Sakura decided that it was all the information she was going to get out of him so she decided to leave it, "Alright" She said in the end.

When she had finished her tea she got up and put the cup in the sink and then grabbed a small jacket and was about to walk out the door when Syaoran spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up.

"Singer stuff. I have to make preparations for a video shoot…" Sakura smiled.

"You getting a ride or are you walking?" Syaoran asked. He really didn't want her walking around on her own…

"Im walking…" Sakura answered truthfully because Syaoran knew her so well he could tell when she was lying.

"I need to go out anyway so I'll give you a ride." Syaoran said finished his tea quickly.

Sakura looked like she was about to argue but she knew Syaoran would get his way in the end so agreed. Syaoran grabbed his jacket also and left the apartment. Sakura left after him and locked the door behind him. They walked down the stairs to the exit in companionable silence. When Sakura didn't seen any cars or form of transportation on the street she looked at Syaoran.

"I thought you were giving me a lift?" Sakura enquired.

"I am. My bikes on the next street."

"Very nice you forgot where I lived…" Sakura growled slightly.

"No. I wasn't sure if you had moved so I decided to follow you home from you concert. I parked on the other street and sneaked into you apartment." He confessed.

"Oh OK" Sakura laughed and they turned the corner and Sakura spotted a lone black motorbike parked alone on the edge.

"Nice ride…" Sakura commented.

"Thanks" Syaoran smiled, "Right this is going to sound nasty but I only have one helmet and I need to wear it otherwise I cant see where im driving because of the wind. Sorry"

"Its alright." Sakura said getting on the bike put her feet in spare foot holes. Syaoran got on in front of her and put the helmet on his head.

"Hold on tight and I mean it" Syaoran said through the helmets speak passage.

Sakura put her hands on his waist and waited for him to drive. Syaoran smirked and put the key in the ignition and turned his right handle toward him and the bike sped forward at extremely fast speed. Sakura when the turned the corner out onto the main roads she clung tighter not wanting to fall off. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist and the right side of her head against his back. Sakura laughed slight and drove faster.

Soon later due to his insane driving he parked outside the place Sakura needed to go, and she never even told him. Sakura smiled and hoped off the bike. Thankfully her hair hadn't been spoilt by the wind and she just brushed the pony tail through with her fingers.

"You don't forget much do you?" Sakura asked when she had finished brushing her hair though.

"No." Syaoran said taking off the helmet and his hair was even more scruffy than before. Sakura resisted herself from ruffling it up.

"Listen. I-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"Its alright Sakura. I would probably act the same but I don't want you to stay mad a me for long" Syaoran said putting a hand to her cheek, "Anyway you better get inside before the press come and bombard you with questions" He took his hand away and replaced it with his lips and kissed her on the cheek. Then he got back on the bike and drove off.

Sakura stood on the pavement and watched him retreat. She put her hand slowly to he cheek. She still felt the heat of his breath on her cheek almost making her shiver. She then heard thousands of cars rolling up and ran for the building.

Syaoran was rolling up into a neighbourhood he hadn't been in, in almost three years. Nanto's old neighbourhood and apartment building. He had read through Sakura's targets families and none of them seemed like they would want to get revenge. Nanto was the only suspect he had left. Well Nanto's unknown family. He climbed up the stairs and remembered the floor but didn't remember the apartment number. He remembered having to turn a corner and it was somewhere near the end on the left. He ran up to the end of the corridor and looked through the keyhole of each room. The first one looked like some old persons home. The second was a like a tramps bedroom.

_Third time lucky…_Syaoran thought and peered through the keyhole. _Bingo…_ He came up and started fiddling around with the lock trying to spring it open. When he heard a audible click he crashed into Nanto's office. He looked around the office and everything seemed untouched. Instead of wasting time he went straight to the desk. He started shifting through draws. He went in the draw to the top right and found loads of papers. He went in the draw on the left. He picked up a overturned pictures. One was His mother; The other was Xiefa as a young child and the other was a picture of a girl unrecognisable. She had icey blue eyes like her fathers was and auburn hair very much like the colouring of Sakura's.

(NO! This new person and Sakura are not related… At least I think…I might work out a way to make it that way… im not sure yet hehe. DAMNATION IM GIVING AWAY THE PLOT!)

Syaoran continued looking in the draw and then found a bunch of letters. He opened one and they all seemed to be from one person he had never heard of. They were signed _Love, your daughter Kaiyuri. _Syaoran continued looking through the draws fro anything incriminating. He found nothing more so he took the letters and photo see if he could find anything else about that girl. He also took the laptop to hack into and see if he could get anything from Nanto's personal stuff. He also grabbed the charger and put it in the laptop bag he found under his desk and put all the stuff in there. He then went outside the door leaving it unlocked, as he could not lock it again.

He ran with his findings back to his motorbike and then strapped it to the bike tightly do it wouldn't fall off whilst riding. He then went back to Sakura's apartment to drop off the stuff he found and then decided to go and see Sakura… and also wonder on who this girl Kaiyuri was.

Sakura was sitting in a room where there were loads of comfortable chairs. Looked like a meeting room mostly with just a chair and a white board. Sakura and her make up stylist were going over her makeup design, also going over clothes styles with the clothes designer and the setting placements with when the director of the entire video came bursting in shouting like a banshee with a voice so high it could have shattered glass

"Sakura!" She screamed throughout the building opening the door to the room they were in.

"Oh my god. I am so getting my name changed…" Sakura moaned. Her voice mostly was annoying and hated when she had to listen to it. The make up designer laughed silently and continued looking through the colour pages.

"Yes Leaine" Sakura said politely through gritted teeth.

"You need to pick a backing singer" She ordered then left the room.

"What?" Sakura asked but she had already left the room, "Wait!"

"Sakura!" Her makeup artist called back, "Which colour?"

"Any that goes with the outfit…" Sakura answered quickly then chased after Leaine. She caught up with her walking into a spare room. She crashed into the spare room with three different girls in it.

"Listen. I always have Riian as my back in singer. On recording and video shootings and that's not going to change"

"Riian was not suitable to do this video…" Leaine reasoned.

"I don't care if she is not suitable. This is about trust. I am not having a random girl off the street star in my video just to get fifteen minutes of fame!" Sakura shouted.

"Plus she was fired by your manager anyway. So its these girls or you don't have a back in singer."

"Excuse me?! Riian doesn't work for my manager. She works for me. So my manager had no right to sack her."

"Well regardless she is not going in this video. Pick one of these girls please" She said and then left the room.

"Listen its not you. I have to have people I trust or the whole thing goes wrong. Sorry but excuse me now. Im busy" Sakura said and excused herself and left the room. She ran back to the room where her stylists and everyone else her. People that she new and trusted that will make things good for her as possible and knew what they were doing.

"Maiaku, Can you try and get Riian on the phone please?" Sakura asked since he was doing virtually nothing.

"Yes" He said handing her his phone. She put in the number and then left Maiaku calling Riian while she went to reception to call her manager and straighten things out. She ran down a straight corridor turned left and was at reception.

"Hey can I use the phone please?" Sakura asked politely.

"Certainly" He said and handed her the cordless phone.

"Thank you" Sakura thanked gratefully. She quickly dialled her manager's number. She never really did like her new manager but her old one, which she was such good friend with, was murdered recommended her to him as he didn't want Sakura to give up her singing career. She waited impatiently and he finally answered.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Its Sakura. Are you in a meeting because I need to talk with you face to face."

"Yes I'm available at the moment. I shall come down to you as I suspect your very busy?"

"Sort of" Sakura replied.

"Very well I shall be there in a moment." He replied.

Sakura nodded and hung up. She gave the cordless phone back to the receptionist. When she turned back Syaoran was there in the doorway of the reception.

"Hi. What are you doing here? Didn't you say you needed to do something?"

"It's done. Got bored waiting in the apartment so I came by. I'll leave if I can't be here." Syaoran replied not moving from the doorway in case he had to leave.

"No, you can stay. I might need restrained soon. I want to kill my manager and the bloody director" Sakura growled out.

"Oh. That bad huh?"

"Yes. My manager sacked Riian when he wasn't even her employer and the Directors voice is enough to get anyone in a bad mood. He is coming down and I'm going to tell them both that im having Riian in this video no matter what."

"Good for you." He said moving into the building.

"SAKURA!" The directors voice came again echoing through the building. Sakura was looking at her own phone and leaning over the receptionists desk when she was called and when it happened she gripped her phone in a grip so strong Syaoran swore it would break if she continued gripping it like that.

Syaoran walked over and stood behind her extremely close to her, he put his hands on her sides and his head on her shoulder whispering into her ear.

"Calm down." He whispered making Sakura shiver from his breath on her neck, "You'll break your phone if you don't…" He said running a hand down her side. She let go of her phone then wiggled out of his embrace laughing. He grabbed one of her wrists.

"That tickles don't do that" Sakura said laughing.

Syaoran shook his head and just laughed and let go of Sakura's wrist.

"SAKURA!" Leaine screamed again.

"What?!" Sakura shouted back

"Your manager is waiting in room seven and you still need to pick out of the girls." She said coming closer and then her eyes landed on Syaoran, "What are you doing here? You are not among my camera crew?" She asked.

"I'm actually Sakura's boyfriend and she says I can stay if I wish" Syaoran answered in an in-your-face manner.

"Oh, alright. Well might I let you know she is not on charge. I have to ask you to leave I'm afraid."

"No. He is staying. Because quite frankly. It's a public building he can come in if he likes." Sakura said, "Right I'm off to talk to my manager. You're coming too. Syaoran you can tag-" She was cut off by the doors opening. Riian stepped into the lobby.

"Riian!" Sakura said happily.

"Hey… I was surprised to get your call. Didn't he tell you?"

"Yeah I found out today. I'm sorry. But I don't care your re-hired."

"Great!" Riian said," Want me to go practise?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon. I just have to sort this out." Sakura said.

"I'll go with her and wait for you. Don't want to get caught up in anything between you three." Syaoran answered her cut off question.

"OK. Riian, Syaoran. Syaoran, Riian" Sakura introduced briefly.

"Hey!" Riian said cheerfully.

"Hi" Syaoran replied shaking hands.

"Right. Come on" Sakura said turning to the director.

"What have you-" She started to say but Sakura cut her off.

"Something that shouldn't have happened in the first place" Sakura snarled. She entered the room and sat down in the circle of chairs opposite her manager, and the director sat to her left.

"Right, Sakura. What's the problem?"

"You and her" Sakura growled pointing in Leaine's direction.

"Alright. What exactly have I done wrong?"

"Firing Riian" Sakura said, "She wasn't even your employee to sack! You said that I could keep my team… and you go and sack my best friend!"

"She wasn't good for you Sakura. You can get a better back in singer."

"Too late. I re-hired her. You know I don't like people going in shoots of mine I don't know. It makes the video or the recording all wrong. In fact all the people apart from the camera crew are employed by me that are working on this video. Well except her anyway."

"Sakura there is nothing wrong with change. Why cant you have a different back in singer for a change?" The Director chimed in.

"I have told you once and ill tell you again: I don't pay random sluts off the street just so they can get fifteen minutes of fame." Sakura said snippily.

"Sakura there was no need for that language" Her manager said immediately, "The girls you had to choose from were not random sluts as you call them off the street. They have actually starred in several videos."

"Whatever just not this one" Sakura replied, "Well?"

"I'm sorry for getting rid of Riian. She may star in this video, but in future she only does recording. Alright?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment then she answered, "Alright, after this video she wont star in them anymore… I'll pick out of your girls," She said partially to Leaine.

"Alright now if you excuse me. I am very busy" She said and excused herself. When Leaine had left the room Sakura instantly bought it up.

"Is there anyway possible to get another director. She is driving me nuts…"

"I know. She does that to me sometimes, but regardless of that your video will prove successful. She is a good director but she could get voice surgery if such a thing exists" The manager smiled.

"I mean I know she is a good director just her voice drives me nuts…"

"Yes. Well I had better go. I have a appointment with the director of your next photo shoot."

"What photo shoot?"

"It isn't arranged yet. I shall tell you dates when I know them myself"

"Alright. See you" Sakura said and stepped out of the room and went back to where Syaoran and the others were waiting. She stepped inside and instantly went over to Riian to tell her the news who was practising in front of Syaoran. She smiled, Riian always liked having audiences.

"Hey" Sakura smiled coming up to them.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"It went ok," Sakura started," But… Riian this is the last video your doing."

"Your firing me?" Riian asked shocked.

"No, I'm not. It's the last video your doing, your still doing the back in at the concerts and recording just not the video's after this one." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Well that's all right" Riian smiled.

"OK then we will leave you alone to practise properly" Sakura said and dragged Syaoran out the room.

"I didn't get to sack her…" Sakura said miserably.

"Oh. Well she must be really good at recording videos that's why your manager didn't sack her" Syaoran said following Sakura out of the room into the corridor.

"Yeah. Ill put up with her this once." Sakura smiled and then took off down the corridor heading back to the room where the girls were to give them the news. When she got there the girls instantly were silent.

"Ok listen. You wont be staring in this video but one of you will be staring in the next video recorded. Pick one of my songs, the lists should be around somewhere and you practise it you sing it in front of me and I'll decide from that. OK. So get practising. One of you stay in here the others go in the next door room so you can practise in private." Sakura said then left the room.

Sakura then walked back down the corridor back to where her team was along with the director. She sat down on a sofa and Syaoran sat right next to her but didn't make a move to touch her or anything. Sakura smiled but then just being daring lay her head on his shoulder. Surprised Syaoran looked at her and put a arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Sakura" Her makeup designer called.

"Can't you see I'm having a break…" Sakura mumbled. Then she got up and walked over and started choosing again.

"Hey Sakura. Were going to take photos of good settings alright."

"Yeah. When they are done send me them in the post."

"Will do. See you."

"Bye." Soon everything was decided on the makeup area and clothes. (Not telling you yet! You will have to wait!) Then Sakura got up and gave the girls which room she would be in to judge them. Leaine being the director she had to be in there as well. But the final decision was down to Sakura. First a girl came in with red curly hair and brown eyes.

She got the bits she had to sing the pitch alright. Then I put in the CD. Telling her to get it in time for when she has to come in. She got in a few seconds out of time…

"That was great. I'll let you know if your it or not" Sakura said and she went out the other side.

The next girl couldn't sing her notes for crap. Sakura sent her out the instant she finished singing.

"She was rather good I thought." Leaine commented.

"You obviously don't know the notes of the song then. Directors never do… that's why this decision is down to me." Then the next girl came in and she sang I perfectly just like the one. Then Sakura put on the timing CD and she got it spot on. Plus she has the looks for the video. She had a dark brown hair and blue eyes and she was small for her age.

"Alright well wait with the other girl and we shall make the decision." Sakura said. The girl walked out the opposite door and Sakura waited until the door was shut, "Well who do you think?"

"I would say the last girl but its down to you." Leaine answered.

"Finally we agree on something. It must be snowing outside. Well you trot off and get back to work I'll break the news" Sakura said then got up and walked out the door before Leaine could comment on what she just said.

"Right. OK. Just so you know you both did well but." Sakura said turning towards the girl who sang first," You were just a few seconds out of time. So I'm sorry but it goes to her" Sakura smiled feeling quite stupid not knowing their names.

"Its alright. Thank you for the opportunity anyway" She smiled then she let herself out.

"Ok. Your not going to be starring in this one but the next one you will be, so leave your contact details on front reception and we will let you know."

"Alright. Thank you so much" The girl said then let herself out. Sakura smiled then walked back to the other room where Syaoran was waiting.

"Hey. Everyone has packed up. They are just showing their ideas to the director. I've been told to show them to you-"

"At home." Sakura finished cutting in quickly.

* * *

Well ... You liked it... You didnt?

Comments? Questions? Please give me any like idea's you would like to see and I shall try and fit them in!

Well the purple button awaits the click!

Third Chapter should hopefully be up soon! Once again sorry about the long wait guys...;;

XxDestinyxX

xxxxx


End file.
